You are my Darling!
by TheSkipRow
Summary: Hiro and Zero-Two return after the 8 years they've been gone. They go back to their usual adventures with their friends.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue: The Jian**

 _'Eight years have passed since that day. I keep thinking about the things Hiro told us, that our lives are much more meaningful than we know, that we must protect what's precious to us, and that life without love isn't worth living. I remember the day he decided to leave us all behind for her, the one who used to call him "darling" all the time. I didn't understand it back then...'_

The man grabbed something from his pocket. The arid landscape was difficult to travel, but he kept going. This was his chosen path, after all. What would she think if she saw him right now? Would she call him an idiot for forcing himself through that storm last night? Would she be worried for him? Would she cry?

 _'This was a bad idea.'_ He thought.

 _"_ Sorry, Ichigo, I suppose I'll be late a few days."

Resting himself on a nearby rock he looked at his favorite picture. He remembered the day they took it, sneaking behind his loving wife and trying to scare her. His attempt was a failure though, she could always tell when he was nearby somehow. He had a gift for her, it was something he found in one of his travels. He couldn't remember what it was, but he could never forget the smile Ichigo had when she took it. He was thankful that Ikuno took a photo of that moment, he carried it with him ever since.

"Well..." He rose. "Back to it then."

He kept walking for another few hours.

 _'Why did I have to go on foot? I can already hear her "I told you!".'_

This expedition was supposed to be a short one, just a few days to the nearby remains of a human city. Sadly, a few days ago he was caught by a terrible storm that lasted almost an entire day. At first he thought the VIRM came back, he has never seen so much lightning in the sky before, there were even explosion sounds in the distance.

A few more hours later he reached a forest. Tired once again he tried to look for a spot in the sunlight where he could take a short nap. Luckly for him there was a clearing nearby.

 _'That should do. Just an hour and I'll-"_ His skin froze.

"No way..." He said aloud.

He stood staring at the two figures in front of him. A boy and a girl were sleeping under a tree, the girl's head resting on the boy's shoulder. The sun shined brightly down upon them.

"Hiro... Zero-Two..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone. I recently finished watching Darling in the Franxx and I decided I wanted more, so I chose to make my own story. This is just the prologue, don't worry, regular chapters will be much longer. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **PS: I'm still writing my Your Lie in April fanfic, don't worry, I didn't give up on it. In fact... there might be a surprise coming this saturday. Love ya, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2:Long Time No See

**Chapter 1: Long Time No See.**

 _'What is this? It feels... nice."_

The surroundings were nothing but endless blue space, trying to make sense of this world seemed pointless.

 _'Hold on... where is...'_

 _Darling._

The voice caused the empty space to change, the previous blue turning into a shade of red.

 _Wake up._

 _'This voice, is that...?'_

"ZERO-TWO!" He shouted as he jumped from his resting place, immediately hitting something with his head.

"Oww! It hurts!" He could hear the person in front of him .

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-" He realized that he knew this person. The blonde hair, the glasses, he looked older but Goro wasn't someone you could forget.

The boy only now realized his situation. The last thing he remembered was destroying the VIRM's headquarters and losing consciousness inside the Apus, but also, he remembered Zero-Two's voice.

 _'Zero-Two!'_ For half as second he felt his heart froze, but he quickly noticed the warmth to his left. Zero-Two was sleeping next to him.

"You go missing for 8 entire years and the first thing you do when you come back is nearly breaking my nose."

Goro's voice hasn't changed much.

"Goro, it's really you!"

"Long time no see, Hiro. What have you two been up to?"

"U-uh... I don't really know." He replied looking at Zero-Two who was sleeping peacefully.

The last days he remembered were those before the final battle. The Klaxosaurs' Princess, 001, the VIRM, the Strelizia Apus, the Klaxosaur bomb...

 _'Zero-Two... her body was left on Earth while her mind was inside the Strelizia... Hold on...'_

His heart froze again, remembering that her body was an empty shell. He fought his way to the Strelizia in order to recover her mind, but the Strelizia was now destroyed.

 _'Does that mean...'_ He started shaking,

"Hey, Hiro, are you okay?" Goro asked him with a worried look on his face.

Hiro didn't reply, nothing could distract him now. With his eyes widened in horror he turned to Zero-Two. The girl was still sleeping, but he had to know. He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to wake her up.

"Zero-Two, are you okay? Zero-Two, please wake up, please tell me you can hear me!"

"H-hey, Hiro. There's no hurry, you can let her sleep a few more minutes." Goro was still worried, but Hiro wasn't hearing his words.

 _'This can't be, not after all we've been through. Don't do this, didn't we promise we'll always be together? I beg you, come back!'_

"Hiro, come on, don't be so rough with her." Goro approached him placed a hand on his shoulder, yet Hiro didn't react. It was only now that Goro could see how much Hiro has changed, not only did he grow up, but his eyes were now bright blue and... he had a pair of horns just like her's.

"Please come back!" Hiro kept pleading, this time out loud.

"Hiro, stop! She's fine, look, she's breathing normally." Goro pointed out.

As if he only now realized it Hiro stopped shaking her, instead he just sat down and looked at the most her as if he's never seen her for a hundred years.

"Just what have you two been through?"

"Hold on. Goro, where are we?" Hiro only now asked him.

"Where? I don't really know, but you're back on Earth. That much is certain. Do you remember anything?"

"We… we destroyed the VIRM's homeworld. That's the last thing I recall. How long have we been gone?"

"About 8 years."

"8 years… I can remember leaving you like it was yesterday. This doesn't make any sense, how did we end up here? Wasn't Zero Two's body with you guys?

"She… uh… her body turned to stone and then disappeared. I don't know how she can be here with us after that."

"Her mind was inside Strelizia. I suppose she gained a new body somehow. But still, it's been 8 years since then? You do look older."

"You should see yourself in a mirror. Actually, hold up." Goro said as he started looking through his backpack. "Here." He said as he held up a mirror.

Hiro was surprised by the image he was seeing. Aside from his eyes and horns he had a short beard and more mature features than he remembered.

"So my body did change despite me having no awareness of time passage." He looked at the sleeping Zero Two.

"I suppose we're really back."

The two of them talked about things they remember from their final battle. Goro started telling Hiro about all the changes that happened since they left. Of Kokoro and Mitsuru getting married and having kids, of Zorome and Miku becoming teachers. Of Naomi and Ikuno, of Futoshi and everyone else.

"And… uhh… Ichigo and I got married." He said embarrassed.

"I'm happy for you two, guys." Hiro's warm smile made him happy.

"I'm glad you two are finally back."

"Me too." Hiro said.

As he looked at Zero Two he noticed her body started moving.

"I think she's waking up!" Goro said.

The two of them stood holding their breath while looking at Zero Two. Until she slowly opened her eyes.

"ZERO TWO!" Hiro hugged her as soon as her eyes were open.

"D-darling… where are we?" The still sleepy Zero Two asked him.

"We made it back, Zero Two! We're back home!"

"You mean…"

"Yeah, you two made it back to Earth somehow. I suppose I'm the first person to welcome you back."

"Goro. You look older, much older." She observed.

"It's the hair, thank you very much. You two haven't changed too much."

"Hold on, darling, how did we end up here? Didn't Strelizia blow up after we destroyed the VIRM's homeworld?"

"Let's discuss things over lunch. Considering that you two haven't eaten anything in 8 years I think you're starving." Goro suggested.

"8 years?" Zero Two was confused.

"It's a long story." Hiro explained.

* * *

The home had a nostalgic feel to it. They tried to keep the living room as similar as possible to the one in which they all lived together. Despite the two of them being the only ones living here Ichigo and Goro were happy.

"He said he'd be here by today…" She was worried. "That idiot will never show up on time, will he…"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Goro might be late sometimes but he always keeps his promises." Kokoro told her.

The two of them were having lunch in Ichigo and Goro's newly built house. It became routine for her and Kokoro to spend time together, Ikuno and Naomi joining them from time to time. This time however Ichigo prepared more food than usual, since Goro promised he'd arrive by today. The two of them alone couldn't finish it all.

"Maybe the weather slowed him down. He always takes the most uncharted routes in his travels, it's no surprise he's late sometimes." Futoshi answered.

"Yeah, Futoshi is right. You shouldn't worry too much, It's bad for the baby." Kokoro told her.

Ichigo was expecting her firstborn, it's been 5 months since she found out she's pregnant. And obviously she was terrified by the concept of pregnancy alone. Thankfully Kokoro was always there for her.

"Let's change the subject then. How's business, Futoshi?" Ichigo asked him.

"Oh, it's going great! For some reason we keep getting more and more clients lately! It's getting to the point where we might need to hire more people to cook."

"You could hire Zorome. I don't think he likes being a teacher."

"No, he might not show it, but he loves spending time with kids. And Miku is always there for him. I don't think he'd go anywhere without her."

' _Those two were like that too… weren't they.'_ Ichigo thought. _'You promised you'd come back… we're still waiting."_


End file.
